Tracy (Lost Tapes)
Tracy was one of the protagonists of the Lost Tapes episode Oklahoma Octopus. She was played by Haley Strode. Origins Tracy had graduated from high school and had applied for university, but unlike Tyler, she was excited about university. Tyler hadn't even bothered applying. Tracy was Tyler's girlfriend but the two did not get along at all. Biography Tracy greeted fellow student named Sean Conklin when they got to his place. Sean had broken his wrist so he couldn't swim. Tracy seemed to like him, but it was even more obvious Sean was in love with Tracy as he couldn't stop filming her. Tracy expressed her annoyance with Tyler and snapped at him for his reckless driving. Tyler almost got them killed when a truck almost hit them. Tyler quickly forgot his mishap and they got to the lake. At the lake, Tracy got to her bikini and she tried to go in the water, but for some reason she didn't feel like swimming at all. She splashed around looking at Bruce, Ruthie, and Tyler, and then Sean saw something like a tentacle reach up and splash back down not far from Tyler. Sean yelled at the group about the tentacle but quickly dismissed it as his imagination or hallucination. Tracy now definitely didn't want to swim and she stayed on the beach in her bikini sunbathing and reading magazines as Sean, besotted by her, kept filming her. Tracy, however, didn't care about Sean's fixation on her. She even laughed when she saw Sean filming her naked body. A while later, Tyler had gone missing, and Tracy asked Sean for an update of events. Sean commented Tyler was "missing in action" and Tracy joked that "Maybe he's drowned." She laughed about that, again showing her distaste for Tyler. But Tyler returned, having stolen a canoe, and he claimed he'd "found" it. Tyler yelled that they'd swim to the wooden platform out in the lake and have beer. Everyone liked this, except Tracy refused to go in the water. So Tyler told her to row with Sean, who couldn't row or swim anyway. So Tracy and Sean took the raft, and bonded over that time. Sean asked Tracy if she was looking forward to college, and she said that she was, more than Tyler, who wasn't bothering to keep his affairs in order. Tracy asked Sean if he regretted on anything from school, and she grabbed the camera off him to film him. Sean had an embarrassed smile on his face when he said he had no regrets, implying he loved Tracy more than anybody else. At the raft, the obnoxious Tyler played a prank on Ruthie, grabbing her ankles from below pretending to be a monster. He actually dragged her under and almost drowned her. Bruce angrily made Tyler apologize along with Tracy who was infuriated with Tyler by now. Tracy snapped that it was funny when he did pranks on himself, but not so funny when he endangered other people. Humiliated yet angry, Tyler yelled at Tracy asking why she'd been so uptight all year. He even crossed it and said she'd been acting "like a witch" recently. This ended their relationship, however. Tracy said she was breaking up with Tyler and he got angry, untying the rope that anchored the raft, and leaping into the canoe to leave his friends behind. However, the canoe capsized, and with a yell Tyler was dragged underwater by an unseen creature. Bruce leaps in to save him, but Bruce was also dragged under. Ruthie got upset and hysterical and Tracy calmed her, but Sean told them some creature was in the lake and they should keep out of the water. Tracy tried to keep her cool and showed her bravery. She recommended they sit tight and wait until morning. However, the octopus attacked overnight, and it managed to pull Ruthie in to be eaten. Sean and Tracy were left alone. Tracy suddenly lost her cool and broke down in tears, but Sean comforted her and said they would make it to shore if they went quietly. Sean got in the lake and held onto Tracy saying he'd stay with her. They got almost to shore, but the octopus blistered their legs. However, Tracy and Sean survived and got rescued. Personality Tracy was a kind-heart girl and it is unknown why she got involved with a bully like Tyler in the first place. Perhaps it was just for popularity. However she redeemed herself and she became involved with Sean. She also had a sense of humor and she was the ideal person to be with in a disaster. Tracy was also positive and sensible, she was the brains while Tyler was the muscle. Smart and sensible, Tracy was also extremely pretty. Unlike the corrupt Sharon Novak however, she was not exhibiting her naked body to the public and not in it for the money. Category:Horror Heroes Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Controversial Category:Teenagers